Fighting Temptations
by houri.houri
Summary: Future fic. One shots. 1. A peep into the life of a certain demon and angel, just after the honeymoon! What happens when they wake up for the first time on the same bed? Rated because of Hiruma (who else?) and what else can you expect from a story after the honeymoon? Fluff! Rated M :)


Future fic. A peep into the life of a certain demon and angel, just after the honeymoon! What happens when they wake up for the first time on the same bed? Rated because of Hiruma (who else?) and what else can you expect from a story after the honeymoon? Fluff! Rated T

Hiruma

He woke up feeling something different. He opened his eyes and let it roam around the room. It looked like the penthouses he always managed to extort from the authorities he blackmails but something is still amiss. He closed his eyes and let all information go thru his mind, like scrolling through pages on his laptop, and in a few seconds he gave a maniacal grin that could have made any other person wet his pants who saw it except for one. The same person lying beside him, resting her head on his shoulder with her right arm draped across his torso.

Anezaki Mamori, now Hiruma Mamori, lay sleeping with a small smile on her face and a flush on her cheeks. Hiruma can't help feeling a surge of pride knowing she is now all his, and upon seeing the blush on her face, he thought of what made her look like that, thought about what happened the previous night and felt his pride mount to celestial heights. He thought about how beautiful she looked (as he always knew she would) as he worshipped her body, paying all attention to every part of it, eliciting moans of pleasure from her, something he had always denied he desired but constantly dreamed about. And he was not able to help it when he felt something stir in him, starting from the pit of his stomach, through his guts and down to his…

"Damn!" he muttered the word under his breath and managed another "f" word when he felt Mamori stir. He glimpsed at her as her eyes opened and closed as she let them get used to the light. Not wanting to let her catch him staring at her like a lovesick puppy, he looked away but she moved against him, pressing her breasts on his body.

"F**k!" he no longer tried to hide the curse as he felt his need rise. But alas for the devil known as Hiruma Youichi, he refused to succumb to something he already started to think of as a weakness at this early time.

"Isn't it too early for that?" he heard her say but he knew she was smiling. She tightened her hug on him, and in addition to the feel of her body, she started to plant small kisses on his shoulders and neck. He suspiciously thought she was doing it all on purpose to tease him. Well, two can play a game.

He started to rise and in turn got a protest from his wife (he reflected on the new title he now has for his previous manager and hid a smirk). He got up, walked to the table while donning on his robe and got his laptop. He started to type away, intent on ignoring her.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun!" he turned his head towards her with that trademark grin and, froze.

XXX

Mamori

She woke up to new sensations. The feel of comfort, even with the unfamiliar feel of a body lying next to her in bed, emitting heat, shielding her from the cold. She then remembered the events of last night and felt blood rush to her face. True to his name, her devil of a husband really knew a lot, especially about worldly pleasures. _Really_ knew a lot…

So it was with a start when she felt him tense and then utter curses which although low, she was still able to hear. She wondered what could have produced it, since last night all she was able to hear are her name and sounds in between. Sounds she was proud she was able to elicit from the feared quarterback.

She opened and closed her eyes, getting used to the light and hugged her husband tighter instead of stretching her arms in a yawn. The next curse was no longer made subtle and with a sudden realization that came with the morning, it dawned on her what it was all about.

"Isn't it too early for that?" she teased and with a new wave of bravery, touched her lips to the parts of his body nearest to her. So it was with confusion when he got up and donned his robe. Even amidst the fury starting to well inside her, she still managed, to her annoyance, to admire his well-built frame, lean and hard as she had confirmed the previous night. But she continued to stare as he then got his laptop and typed. This! At her honeymoon! She won't let it!

She got up all of a sudden not minding as the blanket slid through her skin, exposing her upper body. "Mou, Hiruma-kun!"

He turned to her starting to grin in retaliation, when with an eagle's eye, she saw him freeze and immediately recover answering with a gruff "What?"

An idea suddenly popped in her head. She purposely got out of bed, leaving behind the blanket in her trail. She walked naked to the bathroom, felt his eyes following her. She swayed her hips a little and just as she turned on the knob, called back.

"I'm taking a shower!" she opened the door, went in and just before closing it added, "You can join me once you're finished with that… Youichi"

She did not bother to lock the door, just turned on the shower and enjoyed the feel of the water as it rained on her body. Now, all she has to do is wait…

XXX

Hiruma stared at the closed door and for one of the rarest time in his life, struggled with himself. He knew she was enjoying this! Making up his mind, he stood up and followed. Dammit if he was going to let her have her laugh! He was going to break down that door if needed! She is going to pay full price for this and he grinned as he pushed the door.

Mamori smiled as she saw the knob turn. She let it stay on her face to welcome the person who entered on what should have been her privacy. _Hmmm… very promising…_ she thought, and instantly felt that promise and more as he strode briskly up to her and met her in a searing kiss…

3… 2… 1… Let the game begin!

XXX

Well, how's that for a first fic? Hope it's not that bad. Sorry if a bit OC. Naughty Mamori XD… I had fun writing this; hope you were also able to enjoy it too. Ja ne!


End file.
